Sasuke's Wake Up Call
by Hinata888
Summary: Sasuke finds out Itachi's secret. They fall into an incest relationship until someone comes and breaks it apart. This is Sasuke's wake up call. ItaSasu Please R
1. Itachi's broken promise

**_Sasuke's wake up call_**

_We got this off of an awesome amv that sakurasasukeluv made on youtube. Me and my sister, Tsunade decided to make it into a fanfic.  
Please review._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Itachi's broken promise_**

Sasuke stared eagerly at the clock that was on the wall in the class. He couldn't wait till school was out because Itachi was acually taking time to hang out with him. Sasuke couldn't believe that his brother, the one that doesn't usually have time for him, was acually taking the time to play with him.

**_---FLASHBACK----_**

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi!!" Sasuke ran in happily into Itachi's room. He opened the door with out knocking and saw his brother in the middle of changing into his night clothes. "Um..." Sasuke said, his face a bright red. "I uh..."

"Sasuke, what is it?" Itachi asked, pulling his boxers on. (note: Itachi sleeps only in his boxers at night)

"Um..." Sasuke was lost for words to say to his aniki. He couldn't get the image of what he had just seen out of his mind. "I was...uh.  
wondering if uh...you can hang out with me tomorrow...can you?"

Itachi seemed to be pondering the thought for quite some time. "Sure." He finally said. "I don't think I have any other plans tomorrow. I'll pick you up from the academy, ok?"

"Thank you!!!" Sasuke said, tears filling up in his eyes from happiness. Sasuke ran up to Itachi and tackled (sp?) him to the ground saying, "I love you aniki!!"

"Ok, ok, ok Sasuke." Itachi said laughing until their father walked in. Itachi and his father just stared at eachother for a long time until Itachi stood up and said, "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Sasuke and...father." With that being said Sasuke and their father walked out, not saying a single word to eachother.

_**----OUT OF FLASHBACK--------**_

The bell rang and Sasuke was the first one out the door. He ran through the halls and out of the academy. It was raining but Sasuke didn't care. He knew that once Itachi came, he would have an umbrella for them to share.

Sasuke waited for what seemed like forever. It was so long that the street lights started to turn on and darkness was falling. The rain started fall harder than ever. Sasuke's tears started to mix in with the pouring rain. Sasuke decided to walk home.

When he came home his mom smothered him in hugs and covered him in a towel. "Where have you been?" She asked.

Sasuke started to cry harder once Itachi walked into the room. "What happened?" Itachi asked while grabbing a dumpling from the counter.

"You is what happened!" Sasuke yelled, realizing that what he had just said made no sense. **"I hate you aniki and I never wanna see you again!!!"** Sasuke yelled and stormed away to his room.

He slammed the bedroom door behind him and plopped down onto his bed, soaking his pillow with tears and rain drops. He couldn't believe his brother stood him up like that. He had trusted his brother and he broke his promise.

Sasuke was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just sat up on his bed, staring at the door. Itachi walked in without permission.

"Sasuke," Itachi said "I'm sorry about today. I got really worked up by father. I didn't mean to stand you up."

Sasuke just stared away from his brother. He was too upset to say anything to him right now.

"I know...you probably hate me...but just at least hear me out. Dad doesn't want me and you to hang out. He doesn't want us together so he's overworking me so I forget about you. Sasuke, I have a confession to tell you. Mom and dad already know and maybe this will help you understand better why I can't hang out with you. Sasuke...I'm gay."

Sasuke turned his head back to his aniki. "What does gay mean?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi just looked down at the ground as if trying to search for an easy way to word it. Then he finally looked back up at Sasuke. "Its...uh...its when...a guy...doesn't like girls like normal guys do...instead...uh.  
he likes...other guys...does that help you understand it more...?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother. "I understand what gay means...but why can't you hang out with me?" Sasuke asked, looking really confused.

"Sasuke, I'm gay. You're a guy. Gay people like other guys...your a guy...well...a boy...but that still counts..."

"But aniki-"

Sasuke was cut off by Itachi's lips pressing against his. Sasuke was in shock. He had no clue of what his aniki was doing. It felt kinda good though to Sasuke.

Itachi pulled back and said "Don't tell mom and dad, got it?"

Sasuke nodded his head and Itachi walked out without saying another word.

* * *

_There hope you like it. We worked hard on it._

_Tsunade: yeah! you better like it!_

_Hinata: Be nice..._

_Tsunade: grrr...fine..._

_Hinata: Review please._

**_-Hinata_**

**_-Tsunade_**


	2. Crazy

_**Hinata:** Well...I hope this chapter turns out better than the first one. We laughed the whole time while writing the last one. Sorry for not updating in forever. And besides, we were listening to "Funny Farm" while writing this chapter. laughs I love that song.  
**Tsunade:** hehehe...funny farm...you should listen to it. Its a good song. Everytime I hear it, it brings me to my happy place. Well...enjoy.  
**Hinata:** by the way...I was thinking this could start to be a song fanfiction. So I'm gonna start using songs in the chapters. Sorry for not doing it in the first chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Crazy**_

_**Baby, I'm so into you**_

_** You've got that something, what can I do **_

_**Baby, you spin me around, **_

_**oh The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground**_

Sasuke couldn't get what had happened that night out of his head. He kept touching his lips as if he was still able to feel Itachi's lips on them. Of course his parents would kiss him but the kiss that his Aniki did was totally different. It was one that made Sasuke flustered just by thinking about it. He didn't know what to do. He was confused. Was that kind of kiss bad? Sasuke remembered Itachi saying that he couldn't tell their parents. Sasuke never had a secret to keep with Itachi before.

Days passed and it seemed like that whole insident was just some kind of dream that gets stuck in your head and keeps repeating itself. Itachi didn't mention the incident which made it even more like it was all a dream.

_**Everytime you look at me My heart is jumping, it's easy to see **_

_**Loving you means so much more **_

_**More than anything I ever felt before**_

It was morning and Sasuke had to go to the academy. He ran down the stairs for breakfast when he saw Itachi. Itachi and Sasuke hadn't really made eye contact since that night. Sasuke looked at Itachi to hope to see a smile from Itachi like he used to but Itachi just made a quick glance at him and then turned away. Sasuke's heart seemed to jump for that second that Itachi stared at him. Sasuke didn't know what the feeling was, but he wanted to know more than anything. _"Is this how those fangirls feel when they look at me?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, trying to get his attention. Sasuke broke out of his thoughts, only to stare at Itachi. "Are you ok? You didn't touch your breakfast." Sasuke looked down at his plate. He didn't remember having that plate in front of him.

"I'm not hungry..." Sasuke muttered and ran out of the house, heading for the Academy.

"Is Sasuke ok?" Their mother asked, looking over at Itachi suspiciously. "He hasn't barely touched any food at all since last week."

"I don't know." Itachi said. "Maybe he's going anorexic." Itachi laughed at his own joke which apparently his mom didn't think was funny.

"When he comes back, make him eat something." Mikoto said and walked out of the kitchen.

When Sasuke came home, Itachi was there waiting for him. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked, looking confused.

"Your going to eat." Itachi said while shoving a rice ball in Sasuke's mouth. It wasn't his mom's plain kind. It was the special one that Itachi used to make for him. The kind of rice ball with the plum in the center. Sasuke ate it happily.

_**You drive me crazy I just can't sleep**_

_**I'm so excited, I'm in too deep**_

_** Crazy, but it feels alright **_

_**Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night**_

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed. He hasn't slept in so long that he forgot what sleep felt like. His sleep patern was messed up. He just wanted to be near Itachi. Thats all he wanted and nothing else. He wanted to hug Itachi. He even wanted Itachi's lips to touch his like that one time. He knew Itachi was gay. He didn't quite know the meaning to it though. _"Would that mean that I'm gay?"_ Sasuke asked himself. He finally fell asleep after hours of thinking about his Aniki who he loved so much.

_**Tell me, you're so into me **_

_**That I'm the only one you will see**_

_** Tell me I'm not in the blue, **_

_**oh That I'm not wasting My feelings on you**_

_** Loving you means so much more**_

_** More than anything I ever felt before**_

The next day Sasuke decided to go for a walk to calm down his nerves. He wanted to see Itachi so badly, in yet, he couldn't stand seeing him. He didn't think his heart could bear it. Just looking at Itachi felt like it could kill him.

He saw Naruto and Kiba having a fight over the swing set at the park. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and glared at him. For some reason Naruto had a big grudge on Sasuke. Sasuke didn't care though. He never really liked Naruto anyways. He always thought he was an annoying loser.

As he walked on he saw the one he was trying to avoid. It was Itachi. He and Shisui, Itachi's best friend, were talking. Sasuke stopped and hid behind a tree. He always was suspicious about Itachi and Shisui. They always spent every single minute together. Ever since Sasuke could remember.

Shisui was getting closer to Itachi. Soon they were so close it was unbearable. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He didn't want Itachi to see anyone else. He wanted Itachi to only love him and no one else. Shisui's lips were almost touching Itachi's now. The site was disgusting considering Shisui was 3 years older than Itachi.

Next thing Sasuke knew, He was on top of Shisui, strangling him. **"Stay away from my brother you bastard!"** Sasuke yelled angrily. **"You can't touch him! Don't go near him any more! He doesn't love you! He loves me and only me!"**

_**You drive me crazy I just can't sleep**_

_** I'm so excited, I'm in too deep **_

_**Crazy, but it feels alright **_

_**Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night**_

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, pulling the murderous looking boy off of Shisui. "Stop it Sasuke! What are you even doing here?" Itachi asked, furiously.

"I'm saving you Aniki." Sasuke said, smiling up at Itachi. "You shouldn't be doing things like that to other people. You got me."

"Don't you have other people to save?" Itachi asked. "I didn't need you to save me. I'm fine on my own. I don't like you like that Sasuke. Your my brother. Now leave or I'll tell mom and dad that you cussed." Sasuke's smile faded and his eyes welled up with tears as he ran off back home.

_**crazy, I just can't sleep**_

_** I'm so excited, I'm in too deep**_

_** Crazy, but it feels alright **_

_**Every day and every night**_

Sasuke ran though the door to the house and up the stairs to his room. He couldn't handle it. Knowing that the one he loved didn't love him back pained him deeply. It pained him to see Itachi with another man. To see him blushing with someone other than him. To see him laughing and smiling with a totally different person than himself. Sasuke cried deeply into his pillow on his bed. He cried so much it seemed like hours.

A knock was heard on the door to his bedroom. "What...do you want...?" Sasuke asked, sniffling and wiping tears from his face.

"Can I come in?" It was Itachi's voice.

_**You drive me crazy I just can't sleep **_

_**I'm so excited, I'm in too deep **_

_**Crazy, but it feels alright **_

_**Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night**_

"No!" Sasuke yelled. "You can't come in!" It seemed as though Itachi ignored what he said because he came in anyways.

"Sasuke." Itachi said, sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. Its just...I really truly love Shisui and I never thought he would like me too. Its just...you ruined my chance of being with him. He probably hates me now..."

Sasuke just glared at Itachi when he said that he _'really truly loves Shisui'_. He didn't know what to say. They were in an akward silence for what seemed like forever. Itachi opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then decided not to.

Just then Shisui burst through the room. "Hi Itachi." Shisui said. "You left so suddenly. I didn't know where you went. Is everything ok?"

Itachi gave Sasuke a glare that said _'You better apologize for what you did to Shisui earlier'._

_**You drive me crazy I just can't sleep**_

_** I'm so excited, I'm in too deep**_

_** Crazy, but it feels alright**_

_**Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night**_

_** Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night**_

Sasuke knew exactly what he was going to say to Shisui. **"Go to hell!"** He yelled at Shisui and walked out of his room.

"I've already been there." Shisui said laughing. Itachi just sat there staring at the door, expecting Sasuke to come back and really apologize.

* * *

_**Hinata:** Well I hope you like it. Sorry for using Britney Spears. Its just that we thought this song fitted them for some reason. laughs_

_**Tsunade:** Yeah thanks to us listening it about a thousand times!_

_**Hinata:** Its not my fault..._

**_Tsunade:_**_ yeah it is_

_**Hinata:** well...anyways...please review!_


End file.
